Truco o trato
by Pitukel
Summary: Halloween no es solo una fiesta de niños para ir a pedir caramelos y disfrazarse envueltos en risas alegres, los adultos también podían pasarlo bien a pesar de que antes debían hacerse cargo de los infantes, pero tres eso nada les impedía llevar el nivel de diversión a estilo adulto. Lo que importaba era disfrutar de la noche. ¡Feliz Halloween!


**Naruto no es mío sino de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-Crack**

**-AU**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/ Hinata.**

_-*lalalalalala (pensamientos)_

-*lalalalala (diálogos y narración)

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces anaranjadas, moradas y verdes iluminaban alegremente las calles de toda la ciudad. Pequeños destellos de colores que acompañaban las dulces y alegres risas infantiles con su emocionado correteo.

Timbres que sonaban seguidos del siempre sonido elevado de la frase por excelencia de Halloween.

-¡Truco o trato! - La voz aguda chilló sobre excitada cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una sonrisa tierna y divertida se escuchó tras el pequeño niño expectante cuando el alto hombre salió con un bol a rebosar de caramelos.

-Oh, pero que Frankenstein más terrorífico.

-¡Soy yo tío Kiba!- Saltó animadamente haciendo que los dos tornillitos que tenía pegado del cuello cayeran por el brusco movimiento.

-¡Oh Asuma! Cuidadito hombre que te deshaces a trocitos-. Le colocó de nuevo los dos pequeños adornos de su disfraz y removió un poco su pelo-. Tan buen disfraz merece buenos caramelos. Toma, especiales para ti.

Le entregó en su cesto calabaza una bolsita llena de gomínolas de formas y sabores variados y una gran piruleta en forma de hueso.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del castaño en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Nada hombre, asusta a muchos por mí, ¿vale?

Asintió enérgico para ir en un trote trastabillado junto a una joven mujer vestida hermosamente con un elegante y corto vestido de bruja al estilo gótico.

-Luego nos vemos en la fiesta, pasadlo bien los dos.

Ambos se despidieron cuando con del Inuzuka cuando una nueva horda de niños llegó a casa del castaño pidiendo caramelos.

Caminaba riendo al ver entusiasmo de su ahijado mientras tiraba de su mano para ir a la siguiente casa.

Kurenai le había pedido como favor que llevara a su hijo a pedir caramelos esa noche de Halloween porque ella estaba atestada de exámenes que corregir del trabajo y no podía llevarlo. Le parecía tan cruel no llevar a un niño de tres años a esa noche especial para ellos.

No quería prohibir al pequeño Asuma de su adorable disfraz, de la emocionada caminata de casa en casa, del brillo que sus ojos adquirían cuando veía los caramelos que le echaban a la cesta.

Además de que ella también disfrutaba al contemplar su alegría contagiosa.

Así que tras una hora y medía recorriendo el extenso barrio residencial y cruzándose con los vecinos y niños disfrazados se acercaban a la última casa de aquella noche de brujas.

Las tumbas falsas y telarañas daban un toque tétrico, más un sutil aroma floral por las flores secas decorativas. Más poco importaban la decoración y los gritos que se escuchaban de los altavoces escondidos cuando el pequeño soltó su mano y corrió hacía la oscura puerta de madera para brincar un par de veces y llegar a tocar el timbre.

Llegó junto al infante cuando escuchó pasos acercarse al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Truco o trato! -Gritó de nuevo con inocente e infantil emoción al sereno y reservado hombre que abrió.

-Hola.

Hinata saludó tímidamente y sonrojada con la mano cuando la mirada pasó del niño a ella con una sensación diferente de calor. Ya se estaba figurando a que se devía, sus ropas y aspecto esa noche, pero no le correspondía a ella ser el foco de atención en aquel momento. Señaló con su mano hacía abajo para que apreciara la expresión impaciente y nerviosa del joven Sarutobi.

Alzó la mano hasta un recipiente que tenía reservado para el niño. No por nada su hermana Temari estaba saliendo con el otro padrino de la adorable criatura.

-Buen disfraz, a los dos -. Sé mordió el labio inferior cuando sus ojos cían, intensos, se clavaron en sus iris violáceas- Aquí tu premio.

Los ojos rojos como lo eran igual que los de su madre se iluminaron cuando sus manitas tomaron los dulces que el pelirrojo le ofrecía con gesto imperturbable.

-¡Mira tía Hina, una calabaza de chocolate, chuches araña y un murciélago de peluche!- Decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto. Irradiaba felicidad por cada salto que en aquel instante estaba dando.

Los tornillos decorativos cayeron de nuevo al suelo pero pareció darle igual.

Para ser el primer Halloween del pequeño fue inmejorable para él. Estaba segura que le pediría repetir la noche la próxima vez que lo viera, incluso si no era el día correcto en el calendario.

-Muy bonitos pero ¿qué se dice?

-Gracias novio de tía Hina.

Dio un corto abrazo al Sabaku y rodeó su torso con sus piernas para que lo alzara. Ajeno a la leve expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo por tal acción.

Sonrió por lo bajo al escucharlo y verlo, no quería llamarlo por su nombre porque no pronunciaba precisamente bien la r y el nombre de Gaara no le salía por ello. Aunque pensara que sonaba terriblemente adorable y tierno. Tan tierno como el hecho de ver a su novio interactuar perdidamente cuando se trataba del pequeño Asuma.

Pero bueno, al pelirrojo no parecía importarle que lo llamara así ni le pidiera ese tipo de atenciones como ahora, y tampoco el niño lloraba porque no conseguía decir correctamente su nombre y recibía los mimos que pedía de manera silenciosa.

Todo bien con todos que era lo que de verdad importaba.

-¿A él lo abrazas y a mí no? Yo te compré los dulces a pesar de ser un rollo.

Se removió en los brazos del pelirrojo para que este le soltara al ver a su padrino al lado de la puerta de lo que parecía ser un salón adornado para una fiesta, y tras tocar el suelo salió disparado hacía un Shikamaru con asombrosamente, no aspecto de aburrido en su rostro como lo era siempre.

Tomó el relevo del Sabaku y lo alzó en brazos.

-¿Nos vamos dentro y llamamos a tu mamá para que venga a recogerte? Mientras puedes subirte a caballito.

-¡Sí, caballito en la espalda de Kanguro!

Los tres sonrieron, Gaara solo una elevación de los labios al escuchar el nombre de su hermano de esa manera. Si Kankuro estuviera allí ya lo habría corregido.

-Luego hablamos.

Shikamaru se despidió de ellos dos con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba al pequeño hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho esa noche con la Hyûga.

Un nuevo grupo de niños llegó antes de que cerraran la puerta, Hinata los atendió a todos con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro con Gaara a su lado ayudando en la tarea de dar un puñado de caramelos a cada niño disfrazado que les tendía su cesta o bolsa de dulces.

Cerró la puerta a la espera de que nuevos niños tocaran a lo largo de aquellas tres horas donde la hora para salir de los niños era recomendable. Dejó el bol sobre la pequeña mesita del recibidor y se dio la vuelta para ir al salón con los otros cuatro miembros restantes de la casa.

O esa fue su intención hasta que los brazos del pelirrojo la rodearon por su cintura y la atrojó a su cuerpo. Su espalda contra su duro pecho y fresca camisa negra. Sus manos acariciando su cintura con tortuosa parsimonia. Notando su cálido aliento en su cuello cuando apartó su cabello a un lado.

-Truco o trato.

-Eso es para niños-. Suspiró cuando sus labios al fin tocaron la piel de su cuello en un casto arrumaco.

-Yo no pido caramelos-. La hizo girar para quedar frente a frente, sus labios apenas separados. Una dulce tortura mutua-. Mi trato es un beso, mi truco lo que le sigue, ¿qué eliges?

Y como lo intuyó momentos antes con su mirada, no solo antes pudo ver un pequeño ápice de deseo, ahora directamente se lo confirmaba con sus palabras y acciones.

Pero no tenía sentido negar lo inevitable.

A pesar del sonrojo y la vergüenza que eso le daba, rozó sus labios al tiempo que se abrazaba por su cuenta a su cuerpo.

-Elijo ambas, truco y trato.

Lo sintió sonreír pegado a su boca. Sus dedos acariciaron la curva de su costado.

-Pues aquí tu trato.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre los ella sin delicadeza, hambrientos y exigentes, buscando ansioso en calor y sabor del interior de su boca. Enredó sus dedos entre sus lacios y finos bucles medianoche.

Caminó inconscientemente hacía adelante, dejándola atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Olvidando por completo que no se encontraban solos en aquella casa mientras la lujuria los invadía con cada beso y caricia.

-Y si me acompañas arriba te daré tu truco.

-Pues vamos antes de que vengan los demás y empiece la fiesta.

Tardó más ella en decirlo que él de acatar sus palabras.

Se tomaron de la mano y con una mirada de complicidad se perdieron al subir las escaleras con una risita picaresca que daba a entender de manera silenciosa lo que entre ellos iba a suceder en aquella noche.

Halloween no era solo una noche para pasar miedo con las películas que emitían por televisión, festejar con los amigos o pedir golosinas.

También lo estaba para disfrutar del placer.

Simplemente Halloween.

FIN

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola a todos queridos lectores! Me emocioné con este día y terminé escribiendo este sencillo fic dos semanas y pico antes de que llegara el verdadero día de todos los santos.**

**No sé qué decir de la idea, realmente se me ocurrió esto en el mismo instante que vi unas guirnaldas especiales para la festividad. Espero que os haya gustado a todos el pequeño One-shot repentino.**

**¡Feliz Halloween a todos!**

**Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense.**

**Publicado el 31 de Octubre de 2014.**


End file.
